GX Spies?
by Fanficsleeper
Summary: Hidden away in the city of Domino City is a secret agency called G.X. This agency is known for being the best world wide, and their best agent is Jaden Yuki. Rated for violence and language.


A man ran down the street. "Crap, crap, crap! I'm gonna be late for the briefing!" The man just now, was named Jaden Yuki. He is an secret agent for an organization called G.X. which was the most elite agency in the world. "If I'm late again Shepherd will have my head!" He kept running, it was like his feet never even touched the pavement. "Almost there!" He saw the building up ahead, the building looked like a worn down shop with apartments above the main shop floor. He ran in through the double doors and walked over to shelves in the back of the liquor store, he moved one of the bottles of wine and put his pass code into the panel,"0-1-8-3-9-2-5-0-1." Every time he had to put in the code he would say it out loud. The shelves that had been in front of him was pushed back and dropped down revealing an elevator door. Jaden looked at his watch. "Damn I have 2 minutes to get up there." The elevator doors opened and he stepped in, happy that he might make it in time. "Alright lets see now, once the elevator stops on the floor I might have a minute to myself and say hey to Syrus and them." He had made quite a few friends since joining the agency. Syrus and an Accountant named Bastian were like his first friends there. Later he met Alexis a field agent on, well, bad terms, but now they are more than friends since their first year at G.X. and it has made Chazz a bit jealous of him. The elevator stopped and the doors opened to the main office. The agents in there started heading for conference room. "Jaden!" He turned to see who just called for him, but he also knew from her sweet voice. "Hey Alexis," the two of them smiled and walked for the conference room. Chazz followed behind them. Chazz was also a field agent, but his skill when aiming a gun could use a lot of work.

All the agents piled into the conference room. They sat around a somewhat large round table. Shepherd's was at the head of the table, but he wasn't there yet. Going around the table it was: Jaden, Alexis, Atticus, Blair, Zane, Chazz, Hassleberry, Syrus, and two new agents named Yubel and Haou. Yubel is average height, half or her hair was black and the other side was dyed blue. Yebel was always jealous of Alexis because of the connection that she had with him. Haou is average height as well. He is a brunette like Jaden and people always think they are related. He was always very distant and when it came to his fieldwork he was strict, harsh, and the only person who would work with him was Jaden. The whole conference room was filled with chatter; Alexis and Jaden were blushing, Atticus was telling how Alexis and Jaden should be "totally going out", Blair and Chazz were complaining about how close Jaden and Alexis were, Zane kept to himself, Hassleberry and Syrus were yelling about who was Jaden's best friend, Yubel glared at Alexis and Haou glared at everyone in general. "Everyone!" The agents quieted when they heard the sound of the booming voice. Shepherd walked in, he kept a strict look on his face, but that was truly the only time he did. When he left the agency, Jaden would always take him to the closest bar for a few drinks just so he gained the strict look and make really stupid bets. "Now, we have some matters to discuss." He sat down at the head of the table. "First item on the agenda is... oh yea... After work hours agents can't bring me out drinking and get me so drunk that I make bets that I would lose, Jaden." Jaden rolled his eyes suspicious like because he knew that he did that, 'So worth it though.' Jaden thought as he snickered. Alexis slapped him lightly on the shoulder, and Jaden stopped. "Second of all," Shepherd started, "we need to remodel the entrance to the agency, because it seems the whole liquor store approach isn't working very well." Zane layed his arms on the table,"Why is that?" He asked. Shepherd nodded his head, "Well because the brand of wine that we use as a cover for the keypad is a very popular brand here in Domino City." Everyone had an "ohhhh" face as he said that. "So the liquor store down stairs is going to be closed until everything is complete." Yubel now looked to him with a question, "Wait what about the agency?" Everyone around the table nodded in agreeance. "Well, there is a back entrance to the agency," Shepherd had said, everyone looked at him shocked even though he had told them this when they started as agents. Jaden looked at him, "So... how do we get in through said back entrance." "That's will all be discussed later when I am talking to everyone at the agency. Finally, we need to work out a partner system." All of the agents looked at each other wondering who their partners would be. "Now the pairs are going to be... Alexis and Yubel." Chazz sat disappointed pretending to cry, Alexis nodded and so did Yubel. "Syrus and Chazz." The two guys looked at each other with disgust "Damn," both of them said under their breath. "Blair and Hassleberry." The next pair gave each other a thumbs up alright with their pairing. "Atticus and Zane." The two nodded at each other, they had been friends for a long time. "Finally, Jaden and Haou." Jaden extented his hand to his new partner. "Happy to be working with you~!" Haou shook Jaden's hand, "Just don't get in my way and you'll be just fine." Shepherd stood up, "Alright this meeting is over for now. I need to round up all the others to tell how to access the door in the back of the building." All the agents stood as Shepherd left the conference room.

The agents piled into the main office. Alexis ran over to Jaden and they started to make plans. Chazz sat behind a fake plant watching them from afar seeing his chances of winning Alexis very slim. "Alright," Shepherd called to everyone there, "the liquor store downstairs will be getting remodeled soon. So, I need to teach you how to use the back entrance. " Everyone gathered around. Jaden looked into the crowd and he could see some of the new transfer agents. He saw Jesse who was from N.G.X. Jaden also saw Axel; another transfer from W.G.X, Jim from S.G.X, and he always had a freaking crocodile with him named Shirley; Aster Phoenix, who joined the year before, was toward the front crowd and no one really knew anything about him at all. Shepherd stood at the front, "Mindy if you would please." He said after a long talk about something. Mindy walked over to a projector, turned it on and turned off the lights. The projector showed the building. "Right here," Shepherd pointed to the back of the building, to a door, "Is where you need to go. The security to get in through this door is much more sophisticated than the front. At the door on of the bricks in the wall is fake and if you pull it out you will find the keypad. Once in there will be a door opened by fingerprint scanning, and then the last one is a retina scan." Jaden nudged Alexis's arm, "What's a retina?" He whispered. Alexis shook her head laughing quietly, "I'll tell you after Jaden." Shepherd crossed his arms, "Now everyone get to work," The crowd dispersed, Jaden called out, "Jesse!" Jesse looked back at Jaden, "Hey there, Jay!" They walked up to each other and high fived. "How you doin' bro," Jaden said as they pulled their hands away, "Pretty damn good," Jaden nodded, "Yea, same here dude." The two of them laughed and Yubel across the room looking very angry, "I can't believe these people hanging around Jaden like this!" She wasn't angry anymore, She was pissed. Alexis walked over, "Yubel, what's wrong?" "It that Jesse kid, he is stealing Jaden from me!" Alexis looked shocked by her reply, "Wha-?" "And you too! Gah!" Yubel stomped off leaving Alexis dumbfounded. "Uh... what just happened..."

Cyrus and Bastian stood at the other side of the room talking, "I can't believe i have to be teamed up with Chazz Princeton!" "Yea, sorry for your bad luck." "Gah! I hate that guy, he is such a prick!" Chazz walked by, "Yea, and The Chazz doesn't like working with dweebs." Chazz's eyes had hearts in his eyes, "I was hoping to have the sweet Alexis as my partner!" Syrus laughed, "Oh please lover boy, she like Jaden of course!" Atticus heard them talking and walked over, "Oh, what is this that i hear about my wonderful little sister and Jaden?" He had a grin. "Well," Syrus started, "I know that those two have something going on. Seriously, have you seen them!" Atticus modded a couple of times, his grin wider than before. "Of course i have seen it, she is my little sister. I worry for her safety, and if Jaden does anything to her..." He took out his pistol from its holster, "I'll kill him personally." Syrus looked at him like he was crazy, "What the hell, he couldn't hurt a fly." They looked over to Jaden and Jesse, they were dancing like line girls with Alexis laughing. They turned their heads to see Mindy and Jasmine looking back from their desks giggling. They all looked back to each other, "See, he is too fun loving." Syrus had said mockingly to Atticus. Atticus wasn't even paying attention to him anyway, he was looking over at Yubel. 'What a womanizer' Syrus thought. Atticus winked at her when she looked over, but in response she glared at him and stomped off. Bastian laughed, "Well it seems you won't be getting a girl anytime soon." Atticus put his hand to his forehead acting dramatic, "This, can't be true." He fell backward hitting the ground. Syrus and Bastian stayed laughing while Chazz walked off. Everyone quieted and looked up when they heard the intercom turn on, "Jaden and Haou, please come to my office." The two looked at each other from opposite sides of the room.

* * *

**Hey guys this is the end of chapter 1, if you enjoyed it chapter two will be out soon.**


End file.
